


Boku Nyotalia

by i_craft_ladders



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Nyotalia, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_craft_ladders/pseuds/i_craft_ladders
Summary: After trying a spell he didn't think would actually work, England accidentally sent him, as well as other nations, to a different universe where all their gender roles have been reversed. How will they be getting home? Rated K plus as of right now but could be changed later





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to my new fic Boku Nyotalia! I'm so excited to get this chapter out as a little introduction. The rest of the story will be written in present tense. Pairings include: SuFin, GerIta, UsUk, FrUk, and Spamano (You'll see how it all works out)
> 
> Reviews are not only welcomed but advised.

It was all an accident! England was just playing around with some spells that he doubted would actually work, like all the rest, when he accidentally activated a multiverse spell and _poof_ him and a bunch of other confused countries were suddenly dumped in the middle of a forest.

The mix of countries were all asking how they got there and complaining that whatever they were in the middle of doing was now ruined.

England took a look at his surroundings and recognized a couple of trees and realized this was the usual path he took to world meetings. The man hoisted himself onto an old tree stump so he stood taller than everyone around him and shouted a loud 'hey' to get everyone's attention. All the countries turned to look at the island nation on the stump behind them and quieted. "Look, we're not lost and I can help get all of us home." England told them. "Now, if you follow me I can take you straight to the meeting hall and from there you can go back to wherever you came from."

Everyone mumbled to the other nations around them, seeming hesitant with England's decision.

"Trust me. I know this area-" England's words were cut off by an unrecognized voice

"Hello?" They all hear a female voice call. All the countries turn back around to look in the direction where the voice came from. She came up from around a turn.

She instantly reminded England of America. From her hair, to the very large hamburger that America was drooling over, right down to her feet.

"Who are you?" Austria asked the woman, crossing his arms.

She smirked slightly and very loudly announced, "I'm America. And I'm the heroin!"

America tilted his head. "I don't sound like that." England snorted at America.

"I heard you guys back here and wondered what was going on." She told them. "Being the heroin that I am, I came to investigate and save you guys from distress."

"Woah, wait!" America pushed his way towards the lady. "I'm America!" He pointed to himself.

The woman laughed - no, cackled - at America. "Do you really think that?" America nodded. She looked him up and down then added. "But now that I really look at you, you do resemble me. If I were a boy that is."

"Bloody hell, it actually worked." England mumbled to himself, going unnoticed by Germany who stood right in front of the island nation.

"What did you just say?" He grumbled, turning back to England.

England's face flushed a very bright red in fear and embarrassment as everyone turned to look back at the nation on the tree stump. "I might've used a multiverse spell and sent us to a different universe." He closed his eyes with a flinch, ready for the attack he was sure would come.

"So does that mean we're in a different universe where our genders are reversed?" France asked, approaching the English man.

England opened one eye and noticed that nobody had moved except for France who, for once, didn't look like he was about to slap England. The island nation nodded. "That sums it up, Francy-pants."

"Are you saying that one of England's spells actually worked?" China asked with a chuckle. "I find that hard to believe."

France turned back to stare at the female America with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd never thought I'd see myself finding America very attractive but I guess I'm wrong."

Both Americas rested their hands on their hips, annoyed at the Frenchman, and proclaimed, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" in unison.

France blushed and held up his hands in defense. "Nothing. Nothing. I - um..."

England jumped off the tree stump and approached the Americans, specifically to the female. "I apologize, Ms. America, but we are from a different universe, stuck here after I performed a little magic."

Female America cackled. "How am I supposed to believe that when England has tried magic for years and never succeeded at casting any real spells?"

England winced at her words, unsure if she'll believe what he'll say next. "I'm the England from our universe and I can't believe it." he told her in awe. "I failed at many attempts of magic myself. We're all a bunch of different countries from a different universe."

Female America quirked up an eyebrow. "Prove to me that you guys are countries. Tell me one thing about myself that only a country would know."

America raised a hand. "Since I'm America and I'm the hero, I should be able to answer one thing I know about myself. You have a friend-"

"I have lots of friends. I'm America after all." female America interrupted America.

"You didn't let me finish. I named him Tony but assuming everyone's genders are reversed here Tony would be a girl and if Tony was a girl I would've probably named her Tonya." America finished.

The female America's eyes seemingly popped out of her sockets. "That's true! Okay, I believe you. I'll take you to the conference hall and we can figure out what to do with you from there."

England overheard Japan whisper to Germany, "She was easy." England smirked a little as he agreed with Japan's thought.

Female America gathered everyone and lead them through the forest. Little did all the countries know just how long they would be stuck in the wrong universe and how it will change their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, and keep them coming. I love hearing your feedback.

Both Englands and both Americas stand alone in the conference room. The rest of this universe's countries that female America had called have yet to arrive and the rest of the countries female America brought with her waits down in the main corridor of the building as requested by female England.

Female England looks her male counterpart up and down and all around as she speaks, "So you're telling me you're me from a different universe?" she asks him, and without giving England time to answer adds, "And you say that you were able to get the multiverse spell to work?"

England nods. He's a little squeamish at the idea of his female version closely examining him. "I'm just as surprised as anybody who knows me, but we're being completely honest." he tells the female island nation.

Female England takes a step back and adjusts her glasses. "I guess everything checks out. Although, I would never have those caterpillars for eyebrows." she points to England's eyebrows.

England touches an eyebrow with one hand in humiliation at what his female self told him as he clenches his other hand into a fist. "What's that supposed to mean?" he manages to keep his cool.

"I try to keep mine plucked and groomed." female England states. Female America giggles.

England relaxes his hands and sighs. "Well, it was nice meeting you both but we have to get back to our own universe." he tells the girls.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?" female England asks.

England is taken back by his counterpart's question. He didn't think about that. Will he and the other countries be stuck here forever? "Maybe I can try the multiverse spell again?" he blurts out the first solution that pops into his head.

"But if there are already two then who's to say there aren't any more?" female England reasons. "Just because you used it once and popped in here doesn't mean you can use it again and be home. You could be stuck in multiple universes for God knows how long, or the spell may not even work a second time." she reminds him.

"I . . . uh . . ." England stutters.

The door opens behind them and they all look back to see who made the entrance.

"Ve~ England, America. Why are there a bunch of people downstairs and what did you want from me? I was in the middle of my siesta." she opens her eyes and looks at the people in front of her. "Hmm?" She cocks her head to the side. "Who are these guests?"

"Oh, hi Italy." female America smiles at the new member in the room.

England and America are both in shock to learn the identity of the new member. "Italy!" they both exclaim in disbelief.

Female Italy chuckles. "That's right! And who might you two be?"

Both men stutter as they try to form coherent words while staring at the gorgeous woman who couldn't possibly be the parallel of the lazy northern part of the nation she represents. Female Italy laughs and England and America blush.

"Italy, these two men are England and America from another universe." female England introduces the two men in the room for them. "And the people downstairs are also from their universe."

England clears his throat and stretches out his hand for female Italy to shake. "Pleasure-" female Italy throws herself onto England into a hug. England blushes harder as he stares at female Italy's chest.

"Nice to meet you both." she says as she hugs England. Female Italy then hugs America who reacts similarly to England. She doesn't question the possibility of them showing up but instead immediately accepts them.

"Great, now that you three are acquainted we have to figure out how we're sending them home." female England tells female Italy.

"Aw. . . but they just got here. . ." female Italy whines.

"Girl, they might be here for a little while, though." female America tells the sulking woman. "We have no idea how they're getting back."

"Yippee!" female Italy rejoices with a twirl. "I want to meet everyone that came here! Send them up. Send them up. Send them up, please?"

With an eye-roll female England agrees to instead bring those in the conference room down. She guides the others out of the room and back downstairs to where the others wait.

Female Italy waves and greets the others as she walks down the last few steps. "Hey, everyone. It's nice to meet you. I heard about your situation. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm-"

Italy's face lights up when he realizes who the new girl is. He pushes his way through the crowd of nations and cuts female Italy off with a, "You must be my equal. Yeah. . . you have to be Italy Veneziano just like me." he says.

"Hehe, you know it." she winks at her parallel.

Germany covers his face in his hands. "Good grief. Now there's two of them."

"My, what a pretty girl." Prussia speaks up. "A pretty girl should be with a person that's as awesome as I am."

Germany groans at his older brother.

Female Italy tilts her head. "You must be male Prussia."

Prussia puts his hands on his hips in a hero stance. "Naturally."

"And I spy Germany in the crowd too." she jumps down the final step and makes a run for the German. Germany closes his eyes and braces himself for her attack. She gives him a real tight hug. "Still muscular as a guy too." she says with a blush.

"Huh?" Germany opens his eyes to stare at the female Italian.

"Oh, please tell me you and your Italy are friends in your universe too!" She begs to the German.

"O-Of course. Italy, although he can be rather annoying at times, is my best friend." Germany assures her.

"Exactly how my Germany would've answered." she says. "Oh, yay! I'm so glad I get to meet you. All of you!"

"Okay, America, exactly why did you call me here?! Oh!" Hollered a very buff-sounding woman that stood behind everyone.

"Speaking of who." female Italy lets go of Germany and runs over to the woman who just spoke up. "Germany, hello! I would like you to meet our counterparts."

A couple of the other nations look between the two Germans studying the appearance of the both of them.

"Who knew Germany was a hot lesbian." Austria snickers under his breath.

"What do you mean 'counterpart?'" female Germany puts the last word in air quotations.

"Ve~ they're from a different universe." female Italy tells her.

"You're talking nonsense."

"I'm afraid she's not." female England tells female Germany. "They're us and they kind of got trapped in our universe."

Female Germany shakes her head. "You're all crazy." she tells them.

"That's true too." female Italy says with a giggle.

"You-You're not joking?" female Germany questions.

"Ha, not this time." female America tells her.

Female Italy clasps both her hands around one of female Germany's. "Come, you have to meet our equals." she starts guiding female Germany towards the other countries.

"There's two of you?!" the shocking idea suddenly dawning on female Germany to be true.

"Sì, Germany, and I'm so excited for you to meet him." female Italy says.

"Ciao," Italy waves at female Germany when they're in view.

Female Germany sighs. "I'm worried he may be even stranger than our Italy." she mutters to herself.

Italy takes female Germany's hand in his and rapidly shakes it. "It's so good to meet you. I like you a lot, I can already tell. You're hotter than our Germany-"

Germany stops Italy by slapping him upside the head. Italy releases his grip from female Germany.

The two Germans shake hands. "Italy's a bit of a dummkopf." says the male.

"I know, I have one of my own." replies the female.

Germany smiles slightly. "Something tells me we're going to get along just fine."

Both Italies latch onto their respective Germanies and in unison tell them, "No, Germany! What if you become too close to Germany and become best friends and I won't be your number one anymore?!"

The Germans punch the top of the Italians' heads. "Will you shut it?!" they reply. "That's not going to happen!"

"Listen, I'm thrilled to see this new union but we still have to figure out how you're all going to get home and what we're going to do with you until then." female America interrupts them.

Female Italy takes hold of Italy's hands in hers. "Oh, Italy, you have to come live with me while you're here." she tells him.

"Ve~?" Italy smiles. "Yeah, I'd like that very much!"

Female America speaks up again. "I called the other members of the G8 to discuss this situation and they should be here shortly. Until then, we're not deciding anything on housing accommodations." she warns them. Both Italies pout.

"Well now that we have moved a small step forward why don't we head up to the conference room?" female England suggests. "We have a situation to discuss. Those who aren't from this universe you're welcome to hang out in our garden out back." with that the equals of this universe ascends up the stairs and everyone else gravitates to the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

_The newcomers waited outside in the less cramped garden area (that was more just a couple potted plants on a patio with three benches in an otherwise spacey backyard) twiddling their thumbs as the conference went on. When it finally ended the female versions of England and America emerged through the door. They announced the situation everyone in the conference room had decided on._

_"The other countries upstairs have agreed to house their counterparts if you wish to stay with them. Japan is calling up the rest of your counterparts and ask if they are willing to house any of you." female England stated. "As for the rest of you, there's a couple hotels nearby. If any of you would like to stay in one of them we'd be happy to book you a room for as long as you might be here."_

_Female Italy came from behind the two English nations and squeaked through the door. She hugged her male counterpart. "This means you can come live with me as we try to figure out a way to get you back home." the female Italy told him._

_Italy is elated to hear her tell him that and he started bouncing on the toes of his feet. "I'm so happy!"_

_Keeping her hands on Italy's shoulders, the female equivalent to the happy-go-lucky nation turned her head to look at Germany standing next to them. "You can come and live with us too, eh." she told him._

_Germany blushed and looked away from the two Italies. "I don't know. It'd be wrong for me to say nein but..."_

_"You must, Germany!" Italy pleaded._

_Germany looked back at the pair and both knew the expression on his face said that he'd agree to come along without him having to speak. Italy jumped into a hug with Germany._

_"Ve~ I'm so excited for the three of us." Italy rejoiced._

_"Don't you mean the four of us?" They heard the butch voice of female Germany ask from behind._

_"Oh, yes, Germany and I live together." female Italy told the men._

**~~ APH ~~**

And that's how Germany came to laying in bed next to an overly-excited Italian (not like it should surprise the German by now) whose enthrallment is keeping the both of them awake.

Italy is facing Germany who lays facing away from him as he asks "Hey, Germany, do you think we'll be here for awhile?"

"Italy, I'm trying to sleep." Germany reminds him.

Italy opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't mind it, actually. Everyone here seems so nice and friendly and I'm surrounded by so many pretty ladies."

Germany groans and adjusts himself in the bed a little. "Goodnight, Italy."

"I like my counterpart." Italy continues on. "She seems so cool and fun to be around like you."

Luckily Germany is turned away from the Italian so he didn't see him blush after hearing Italy say those kind words to him. Italy has always been like that towards him and Germany never knows how to respond. "She's probably more like you, Italy. She is your counterpart after all." he ends up replying with.

There is no response but the soft sounds of Italy's snores. Germany turns his head to look at the Italian, and, sure enough, he has fallen asleep. Germany smiles slightly and falls back asleep.

**~~ APH ~~**

Italy is awaken by hands rapidly shaking his body back and forth and a girl calling, "WAKE UP SLEEPY-HEAD! WE DON'T SLEEP IN HERE!"

"Mmm. . ." Italy hums in response but returns to his slumber.

Female Italy rests her hands on her hips and quirks an eyebrow up in thought. "Hmm. . .?" she leaves the room but returns a moment later with a bucket of ice and dumps it on her male counterpart. Italy screeches awake and jolts upright in bed. Female Italy nods. "Good. Breakfast is in ten minutes." she leaves the male Italian to himself.

Italy lazily dresses himself and shuffles down the stairs where he meets both Germanies and the other Italy in the kitchen. He takes a seat next to his Germany at the breakfast table and rests his head on the table. Italy is out like a light as his cheek hits the wood. Germany bops the exposed half of his face. Italy lifts it up and the spot where it laid is replaced with a heavy plate female Germany sets in front of him.

"In house when you're up you stay up." she tells male Italy.

"Until my siesta time." female Italy adds.

Female Germany scrunches her eyebrows a little. "Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the others living with us." she refers to her Italy's addition.

Italy looks a little more lively after that. "So I can take a siesta later on today."

"Yep," female Italy nods, "everyday after lunch but only at that time, and it is a timed nap too. It's our down time so we're free to do whatever."

Germany cracks a small smile. Their household seems very disciplined. Maybe he can enjoy it here or even pick up some pointers from this universe's Germany and Italy?


	4. Chapter 4

America stares wide-eyed at the piece of food in front of him. His equal watches him with a smile from across the table. "Dude, I totally haven't had a hot dog in years!"

Female America shook her head and let out a laugh. "I can't believe me from another universe hasn't had a hot dog for that long. Come on, we're America."

America chuckles and grabs the oblong piece of meat. He takes a bite and "Mmm"'s as he chews it. He speaks after swallowing his first bite. "Normally I don't cook. I just order from fast food restaurants and most places in my area don't have hot dogs on the menu." he shrugs and take another bite.

Female America giggles and begins eating her hot dog. They enjoy their meal in silence until Female America's phone rings. The girl wipes her mouth on her napkin, stands, and reaches for the phone.

"Hey there, England." she greets the woman on the other side of the line. There's a moment where the house is quiet as the female England speaks. Female America turns to look at her counterpart as he munches on his lunch. "We'll come up shortly. Thanks. Bye." she hangs up and smiles at America.

"What was that about?" America asks with a mouthful of hot dog.

"The Englands want us to come over to discuss some plans on how we're getting you guys back home." Female America informs her counterpart.

America swallows the remainder of his hot dog before asking, "Why does she need us? We're not the magical type."

Female America shrugs. "I guess your England requested our presence."

**~~ APH ~~**

They leave for Female England's home right after lunch. The Englands are waiting for them on Female England's front porch while enjoying an afternoon tea. Female England puts down her mug and stands from her porch swing as she watches the Americas walk up the path to her front porch.

"Thank you for coming over, America and America." She greets the female then the male. As she does, England picks up the tray that held all their tea stuff on it and the four nations enter the girl Britain's home.

Female England leads everyone into her spell room. She walks over to an old oak bookcase that is covered in dust as if it hasn't been touched in years. The Female England pulls out a couple large leather-back spell books. "I usually use more modern books, but I know nothing about hoping through universes aren't in those ones because they can be messy." Female glares at her counterpart. England's face flushes and he scratches the back of his neck. She plops the old books on a messy desk.

"It was my idea to invite you two over because we feel someone has to be up-to-date with our progress and since you two dealt with our shenanigans as kids without question, you'd be the best fit to deal with this huge project without judging us. . ." England looks at his America who had a look that read _'Do you really think I'm not gonna judge you? Do you not know me?'_ then adds. "out loud, that is."

"That's going to be a hard promise to keep." America tells England.

"Never mind that." Female England interjects. "We just wanted to discuss our plan of action. Male England and I will be looking through these old books and see if we can find something to whisk our guests back over to where they came from." England nods. "We just want to keep you informed with our progress and maybe you two can help spread the word to the others."

"I think we can do that." Female America answers for both her and her equal.

**~~ APH ~~**

Italy waves goodbye to Germany and his counterpart. "We'll be back in a few hours!" he exclaims. Female Germany walks out the front door without a word but turns back and hollers for Italy to follow her.

Germany picks up the dirty dishes from lunch and sets them in the sink to be washed. It's quiet for a moment, minus the sound of water running from the tap and into the basin, filling up the sink to wash the dishes in, until Female Italy comes bounding into the kitchen and hops up onto the table. She crosses her legs before speaking. "Well, now that our partners are out grocery shopping I think it's time we share secrets."

The male nation knits his eyebrows together wondering why this Italy is keen on sharing secrets without the other two around. He begins scrubbing the sauce off of a plate as he asks Female Italy what he means by her statement.

"My Germany would kill me if I told you since we're still keeping it on the down-low." Female Italy starts to answer. "I have know idea if it's true to you and your Italy, but my Germany and I have been dating for a couple of months now."

There's a loud crash as the plate Germany was scrubbing hit the floor and broke. Suddenly, everything went black.


End file.
